disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is a veteran American actor who specializes most of his career as a voice actor. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices, and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures and is the voice of cartoon canine Scooby-Doo and his friend Fred Jones. He is most known to voice Megatron of the Transformers series. Frank is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office", not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. Biography Early life Frank was born in Denver, Colorado. He attended college in California, where he later began his career appearing in commercials. While in college he appeared in numerous plays, and developed a stand-up comedy act which got him started on the concert circuit touring with The Righteous Brothers and Sergio Mendes. He continued with stand up, appearing in places including Las Vegas and Lake Tahoe as the opening act for headliners like Sonny and Cher, Diana Ross, Loretta Lynn, Ann-Margret and Neil Sedaka. Voice acting career Frank has been referred to as a "voice acting god" (by John DiMaggio and Billy West in the DVD commentary for Futurama) in Hollywood for the sheer number of voices he has done – over 1,200 – ranging from his work on Scooby-Doo to the present day. His voice-acting credits include television shows and films such as Curious George, Aladdin, Pocahontas, and computer and video games, such as the Baldur's Gate series, and Midway's first-person shooter CarnEvil. Frank's ability goes beyond creating human voices and is often cast as animals and used for animal vocals, for example the animal-spirit Totoro and Catbus in the Disney 2005 re-dub of My Neighbor Totoro. Frank starred in more live-action movies during the 1990s. His work includes vocal effects for the character of Sil in Species, the goombas and Yoshi in Super Mario Bros in 1993, Goro in 1995's Mortal Kombat,the Devil in 1986's The Golden Child, and Malebolgia in 1997's Spawn. Frank also provided the voice (both speaking and non-speaking) of Nibbler in the cartoon TV series Futurama. As of 2002, Frank is the voice of both Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. This includes the most recent iteration:Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Also, Frank starred in most of the 2000s Scooby-Doo projects as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. He also was Sasquatch in The Legend of Sasquatch. Welker's talent was also recognized in the Lilo and Stitch television franchise (movie and animated series) and PSP game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, voicing the electric-manipulating Experiment 221, as well as Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 voicing the jealous and maniacal Experiment 621. He also provided the bear roars of Kenai. In Roles *''The Jetsons (1962-1988) - Orbitty and Additional voices *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) - Fred Jones *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) - Fred Jones *''Super Friends ''(1973-2011) - Marvin and Wonder Dog *''Valley of the Dinosaurs ''(1974-) - Digger, Glump and Lok *''Partridge Family 2200 AD ''(1974-1975) - Orbit *''Hong Kong Phooey ''(1974-1975) - The Claw *''The New Tom & Jerry Show ''(1975-1977) - Additional voices *''Jabberjaw ''(1976-1978) - Jabberjaw and Additional voices *''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour ''(1976-1978) - Fred Jones, Nick, Curator, Kim Chow Ling, Ling Foo, Professor Greer, Eric Arby, Director, Cat, Frog and Dynomutt *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977-1980) - Additional voices *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1980) - Dynomutt, Yakky Doodle, Tinker, Jabberjaw, Magic Rabbit and Sooey Pig *''The Flintstones Little Big League ''(1978) - Bamm Bamm Rubble *''The All-New Popeye Hour ''(1978-1983) - Dinky *''The All New Pink Panther Show(1978-1979) - Dragonfly and Crane Jr. *''Dinky Dog (1978-) - Dinky Dog *''Fangface ''(1978-) - Fangface/Sherman Fangsworth *''Yogi's Space Race ''(1978-) - Jabberjaw, Buford, Nugget Nose, Captain Good, Phantom Phink, Clean Kat and Sinister Sludge *''Challenge of the Superfriends ''(1978-) - Toyman *''Dynomutt Dog Wonder ''(1978-) - Dynomutt and Fred Jones *''The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle (1979-) - Heckle, Jeckle and Quacula *''The New Shmoo (1979-) - Shmoo *''Casper and the Angels ''(1979-) - Additional voices * ''The Super Globetrotters ''(1979-) - Crime Globe and Additional voices *''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood ''(1979) - Fred Jones * ''Banjo the Woodpile Cat ''(1979) - The Dogs * ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ''(1979-1983) - Fred Jones and Additional voices * ''The Flintstone Comedy Show ''(1980-) - Rockjaw and Shmoo *''The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry ''(1980-1982) - Tom and Jerry *''The Flintstones' New Neighbors ''(1980) - Creeply and Mother Pterodactyl *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show ''(1980-1982) - Dollar and Fred *''Super Friends ''(1980-1983) - Mr. Mxyzptlk and Dr. Wells *''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma ''(1981) - Finrock *''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever ''(1981) - Dino *''Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie ''(1981) - Lawyer and Interviewing Dog *''A Chipmunk Christmas ''(1981) - Santa Claus and Doctor *''The Smurfs ''(1981-1989) - Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Wild Smurf, Puppy, Clockwork Smurf and Peewit *''The Secret of NIMH ''(1982) - Dragon the Cat *''Heidi's Song ''(1982) - Schnoodle and Hootie *''The Puppy's Further Adventures ''(1983-) - Additional voices * ''Inspector Gadget ''(1983-1985) - Dr. Claw, Brain, MAD Cat and Additional voices *''Dungeons and Dragons (1983-1985) - Uni, Tiamat and Additional Voices *''The Smurfic Games'' (1984) - Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf and Smurfberry Bird *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends''(1981-1986) - Iceman/Bobby Drake, Flash Thompson, Daredevil/Matt Murdock and Additional voices * My Little Pony ''(1984) - Grundle and Bushwoolie #3 * ''The Snorks ''(1984-1989) - Tooter Shelby and Occy * ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ''(1984-) - Fred Jones and Additional voices * ''Rose Petal Place ''(1984) - Snowbell * ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo ''(1985-) - Idesvigg, Frankenscoob's Monster, Griswald and Dragon * ''The Black Cauldron ''(1985) - Hen-Wen * ''Yogi's Treasure Hunt ''(1985-1988) - Headmaster and Jabberjaw * ''My Little Pony: The Movie ''(1986) - Bushwoolie #3 and Grundle * ''The Great Mouse Detective ''(1986) - Toby the Dog and Felicia the Cat * ''The Transformers: The Movie ''(1986) - Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, Wheelie, Auto-combatant and Junkion * ''My Little Pony 'n Friends (1986-) - Flores * The Flintstone Kids ''(1986-1988) - Nate Slate, Stalagbite and Thug * ''Garfield Goes Hollywood ''(1987) - M.C * ''The Chipmunk Adventure ''(1987) - Sophie and Additional voices * ''The Brave Little Toaster ''(1987) - Quadruped * ''Yogi's Great Escape ''(1987) - Bopper, Real Ghost and Yapper * ''Popeye and Son ''(1987-) - Shelley's father * ''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones ''(1987) - Dan Rathmoon, Johnny and Mr. Goldbrick * ''Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose ''(1987) - Merkin * ''Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats ''(1987) - Dobey and Rasputin * ''DuckTales: Treasure of the Golden Suns ''(1987) - Bigtime Beagle and Penguin Leader * ''Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988-) - Additional voices * Orbitty the Alien (1988) - Orbitty * The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound ''(1988) - Bob, Huckleberry's Horse, Chief, Judge Tumbleweed Flopner, Mission Control and Race Track Announcer * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''(1988) - Dumbo and Additional voices * ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School ''(1988) - Matches the Dragon, Papa Werewolf and Well Dweller * ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf ''(1988) - Crunch * ''The Flintstone Kids' Just Say No Special ''(1988) - Dino, Fang and Crusher * ''Oliver ''(1988) - The Crocodiles, Doctor and Additional voices * ''Oliver the Giant Kitten ''(1988) - Additional voices * O''liver's Love ''(1988) - Horde Trooper #5 and Additional voices * ''I Wanted a Black Cat ''(1988) - Presto Change-O, The Lesser Wambini, Dr. Noodleman, Dr. Void and Additional voices * ''Oliver Likes a Snow ''(1988) - Additional voices * ''Oliver's Christmas Carol ''(1988) - Doctor and Additional voices * ''Oliver and Company ''(1988) - Carlo, Louie the Sausage Vendor and Animal Sounds * ''The Land Before Time ''(1988) - Sharptooth, Spike, The Grey-Nose and The Domeheads * ''Yogi & the Invasion of the Space Bears ''(1988) - DX Nova * ''Garfield: His 9 Lives ''(1988) - Mendelson and 19-GB * ''Dink, the Last Dinosaur ''(1989-) - Scar and Crusty * ''The Little Mermaid '' (1989) - Max and Glut the Shark * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven '' (1989) - Hellhound * ''The Further Adventures of Superted ''(1989-) - Bulk and additional voices * ''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue ''(1990) - Slimer and Baby Kermit * ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure ''(1994) - Papa Sharptooth and Mama Sharptooth * ''The Santa Clause ''(1994) - Reindeer vocal effects * ''Tekken 1 ''(1994) - King, Armor King and Kuma * ''The Land Before Time III: The Time of The Great Giving ''(1995) - Sharpteeth (Velociraptor pack) *''Toy Story ''(1995) - Scud, RC and Buster (heard and mentioned, but not seen) *''Tekken 2 ''(1995) - King, Armor King, Kuma, Alex and Roger *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Misits ''(1996) - Tickles, Dil (roar voice) and Sharptooth *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island ''(1997) - Papa Sharptooth, Mama Sharptooth and Plated Sharptooth *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 : Nightlight (1997) - Nightmare fredbear *''Flik the Blue Ant (1998) - Additional voices *''A Bug's Life (1998) - Thumper, the Bird and The Chicks *''Tekken 3 '' (1998) - King, Kuma, Panda, Ogre, True Ogre and Gon *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Meanest Sharptooth and Green Sharptooth *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - Buster and Bullseye *''Tekken Tag Tournament (1999) - Ogre, King, Kuma, True Ogre, Armor King, Panda, Alex and Roger *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire ''(2000) - Sharpteeth (Deinonychus pack) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins ''(2000) - Grubs, Self Destruct, Ranger #1, Rhizomian Man and Cadet Flarn *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Mountain Sharptooth *''Super Smash Bros. Melee '' (2001) - Bowser, Kraid and Giga Bowser *''Monsters, Inc. '' (2001) - Ted Pauley *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Sharptooth Swimmer *''Finding Nemo '' (2003) - Anglerfish, Barracuda and Whale *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Belly Dragger, Cool Gray Sharptooth, Orange-Brown Sharptooth and Metallic Khaki Sharptooth *''The Land Before Time XI: The Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Sharpteeth (Utahraptor pack) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Sail-Backed Sharptooth *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) - Sharpteeth (Baryonyx Pack) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) - Bullseye, Buster, The Monkey and Feathers *''Creepy Creatures '' (2014) - Gingre (roar voice) *''Bumblebee: Remembory'' - Megatron (voice) *''Transformers RID: Combiner Force'' (2015-2018;2018-present) - Megatron, Soundwave *''Be Cool Scooby Doo'' (2015-2018) - Fred Jones, Scooby Doo *''Adventure Day'' (2018-present) - Dragox Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:1940s births Category:1946 births Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Epic Mickey Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Category:Dinosaur Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:TaleSpin Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:Goof Troop Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:People from Colorado Category:Quack Pack Category:Toy Story Category:The Aristocats Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:American television actors Category:Darkwing Duck Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:House of Mouse (2000 film) Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:A Bug's Life Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Pinocchio Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Adventure Day